Sybil
by Witocha
Summary: Red-haired mature witch overlooked by many. Old book written by Bathilda Bagshot. Rare magical trait. What bounds these three? One word... Sybil.
1. Chapter 1

_`Hey, you there! Stop right here!`_

_Diminutive fragile-looking teen turned on her heel to cast a glance at infuriated gatekeeper. With a smile that doesn`t really match her observing look she gracefully approached ebony desk, which was occupied by guard._

_`Good evening sir, how may I be at your assistance?`_

_Thirty-nine old man almost choked on his own spit, after girl`s answer._

_`Well, for starters how `bout tellin` me watcha doin` here girlie and how you got yourself in here would be nice too.`_

_`Why, I am here to visit a certain person, my presence in his room is highly required this very night. As to answer your next question, by my feet of course, though I must admit this particular building have more stairs then I bargained for`_

_This remark was followed by another not really comforting smile. Meanwhile blonde-haired adult was getting more and more confused, though he wasn`t certain what was more disturbing, the fact that at the end of his shift some weirdo decided to drop in or said person behavior. Taking deep breath male continued this discussion, although very reluctantly._

_`Okay kid, listen and better listen good. You are giving me full explanation what are you doin` here or get out before I alert authorities.`_

_After casted threat the late visitor`s posture completely changed. Gone were ease and sense of familiarity replaced by aura of maturity and pride. Tone of her voice also changed dramatically._

_`What an unfortunate turn of events, it seems you believe I am here by coincidence or am trying to throw some pathetic joke at you. Truly a shame, people nowadays are just so biased and closed-minded, don`t you agree sir?`_

_This was getting ridiculous, the whole conversation seemed to be one-sided monologue, if someone took only logical sentences in consideration. Sighing in defeat tired man decided to humor teen and listen to lies she would use to justify her visit._

_`Yeah, guess so. Anyway, why are you here girlie? you can`t be older then twelve years old and despite that you are standing here, in Azkaban and claim that, you need to see someone. So, for this conversation let`s say I believe you, so who are you looking for?`_

_`I am here to visit certain prisoner.`_

_Another calm answer from red-haired girl almost lead to losing worker`s temper. But maybe if he listened to the very end, the kid would get out and he will be able to finish reading latest review of Quidditch qualifications to World Cup. And that was absolutely more engrossing, then being laughed at by stupid teenager._

_`Oh sure, now you wanna see a prisoner! Serious kid, couldn`t you come u...`_

_`You are actually right sir, as I am here to see Sirius Orion Black, but this particular information you do not have to remember. Obliviate.`_

_With twist of palm the charm took over prison keeper, who in his ignorance turned off alarms. Why should he alarm dementors, when it was only a kid playing infantile trick, who invaded Azkaban`s area. At least that was said man`s reasoning before he lost consciousness. At this cloudless, warm night young red-haired witch traversed unnoticeably through Wizard`s prison with best security features. At this summer night short girl with pale, freckled face stood in front of Sirius Black`s cell. In this remarkable night young woman with distinctive brown eyes and warming smile met one of legendary Marauders, who had suffered for far too long despite his innocence. By the end of the night Ginny Weaslay left Azkaban, with Padfoot by her side, because that`s what she had come here for, right? To find her beloved pet, who wandered too far when she was playing, like naive magical child everyone take her for..._

_It was one of the Weaslay family breakfast. Tranquil atmosphere, teasing and laughing between bites of delicious Molly Weaslay`s food. Yet today, this peaceful activity was interrupted by the family`s owl, which landed in bowl of porridge._

_`Man, we really need to do something with Errol, he always trashes into something!`_

_`Don`t be so rude Ron, dear Errol tries his best.`_

_Weaslay matriarch had defended her beloved animal before she took newspaper, which was attached to his leg. After giving quick look to the first lines of `Daily Prophet` grim appeared on her forehead and her wrinkles seemed to get a lot deeper._

_`Children go to your rooms, or pond you don`t have to do any chores today.`_

_`But Mum! I haven`t finished my toast and you told us you would make pancakes and…!`_

_`Ron, sweetie, please go upstairs I need to speak to your father, I`ll make it up to all of you, but now leave.`_

_There was no room for arguments. Molly was known because of her short temper, but there wasn`t a person who would go against her decisions, when she used `warning-tone` as twins called it. Today was one of the rare times when caring woman used it. In the meantime Arthur Weasley was getting more and more anxious as to understand what was the reason of his wife unexpected decision. Finally when they heard characteristic squeal, which announced that twins really got to their room and weren`t eavesdropping, they could speak without worry._

_`Arthur I believe you ought to go to work today.`_

_This statement surprised eldest Weaslay, as his wife asked him to take day off, so whole family could make a trip to Diagon Alley and but supplies for school year. Seeing his facial expression, which clearly was one of confusion Molly continued._

_`Sirius Black escaped form Azkaban last night.`_

_An eerie silence fallen upon dining room, which oddly resembled atmosphere of dinners in Wizarding War time._

_`I`m going to pack, are you going to be all right?`_

_`Yes, of course I`ll handle the boys and Ginny will stay here and take care of home.`_

_Half an hour later Arthur Weaslay confirmed that yes, Sirius Black indeed escaped without a trace Azkaban prison._


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1

Despite society's belief Harry Potter was more aware of his surroundings and had quite a backbone, especially when these features could enable him to struggle through life. Personally he thought that, opportunity to leave Durslay`s household for ten months called upon using them. That`s why currently he was scanning crowd at King`s Cross in hope that perhaps he could catch attention of someone, who would explain more in detail then Hagrid how to get on Platform 9 ¾. After half an hour he was starting to lose his composure, when he caught odd looks given by local guards, who probably had taken him for some homeless kid trying to get into train without ticket. And the fact that the only ticket he owned provided him place in Hogwarts's Express was not reassuring at all.

`Hey there! `

Black-haired wizard jumped at the sound of feminine voice. Next to him was standing girl with red hair and pale complexion. A bit startled, but overall happy that he had some company Potter smiled back at young girl.

`So, you are wondering how to get on a platform, want me to give you a hand? `

Now this statement raised suspicions in teen.

`_How did she know? ` _

He was reluctant to accept help form someone, who he didn`t trust, but after taking a look at nearby hanging clock, decided it`s either that, or missing his departure and going back to Durslays.

`_And this option is so out of question. ` _

He was surprised, that his mental debate was lasting almost five minutes and yet brown-eyed girl was still standing in front of him at leisure.

`That would be great, thanks. `

`No problem. You wondered pretty far from the entrance, so how about we chat a bit on the way? You know to kill some time. `

`This day is getting better and better. `

Thought Harry with a smile, while Ginny, as was the girl name and he were carrying his luggage to train platform.

Chocolate frogs were defiantly worthy of spending few sickles Harry decided, after he had eaten three packets.

`And how did ya get on platform mate? `

Asked Ron, who was currently devouring cream cakes bought by Harry. To say he was surprised when Potter informed him, that not so long age he hadn`t had slightest idea about magic would be great euphemism.

`I met Ginny, she helped me to get here. `

`Ginny? Red hair, shorty in blue dress? `

`Yeah, why, you know her? `

`Um, sort of, we`re siblings, she`s one year younger than me. Listen man, Ginny is weirdo, you should probably stay away from her, she doesn`t really appreciate company or get some crazy ideas about people she`d met. So yeah, trust me I know my sister. `

`If you say so. `

Harry wasn`t sure if it was good idea to follow Ron`s advice, but he only started to form some kind of relation with boy his age for the first time in life. And there was no Dudley to bit him up and make people run away from him. For now it was better to nod his head and get ready for what Hogwart would be like.

Soon studying, Quidditch, spending time with friends and protecting Philosopher's Stone absorbed all of young wizard`s attention. Meanwhile a meeting with fierce witch on King`s Cross and idea to write to Ginny about his adventures in school were forgotten.

Year 2

`Damn, it hurts. `

It was close to midnight and yet Harry still wasn`t able to sleep. He was sore all over his body. Earlier that day Vernon decided, that he should `Teach him some discipline. ` As said male nicely put it, for incident with Dobby. After twelfth punch green-eyed wizard lost count, he`d been nearly unconscious, when the beating finished. Luckily for him he`d finished his chores and so the only task was to get to old wardrobe, which was used as his bedroom. With a lot of effort he threw himself on the bed and haven`t moved since then.

`Harry! `

`Great, now I have delusions, that`s what I needed, nothing better than good concussion from time to time. `

`Oi, Harry! Get up mate! `

Opening one eye he saw his schoolmate, Ron Weasley along with his twin brothers George and Fred sitting in flying, blue car outside his window.

_`Yup, it`s defiantly concussion. ` _

`Hey, why isn`t he trying to get up? `

`We don`t know, but-`

`-better you think how to get him to car. `

While three Weasley males were bickering their younger sister emerged from underneath pile of blankets. Having decided, that they were losing precious time, she stepped into action. Before any of her brothers noticed red-haired witch opened car`s door and jumped on window sill. After catching her balance, she withdrawed one of twins' latest invention from her shoulder bag. Luckily for girl locket, which held bars together, was right in the middle. She bit off a cap and poured content of white tube on rusty item. Few seconds later she jumped to Harry`s room. Said male was watching her whole time. Slowly Ginny sit down on boy`s bed and started to stroke his hair.

`Hello Harry. Do you remember me? We met some time ago on train station. `

Despite being sure that this visit was fidget of his imagination Potter felt wave of calmness, when Ginny arrives. He replied with soft smile.

`Yeah, I remember, Ginny, right? `

`The one and only. `

Witty remark was followed by bright smile.

`You know lately I was thinking, that it would be great, if you spend holiday with my family. What do you think? `

`That sounds nice, I bet we could have lots of fun. `

Raven-haired boy felt the tension leave his body, if it was a dream, he hoped to sleep the longest possible.

`Yeah, you could fly with me on paddock, but only the two of us, my brothers don`t know, that I borrow his brooms and I doubt they would be happy about it. So keep quiet about it, okay? `

`Sure. For an hour of flying I would do anything for you. `

`Let`s have a deal then. I`ll make sure you get plenty of time to fly this summer and in exchange you get up, pack your trunk and help me get you out of here.`

`But I like it now Ginny, this is nice dreams I don`t want to leave. `

`Please Harry, for me? `

Harry casted a glance at red-haired girl. He was just getting comfortable, but she was looking so sad, that he didn`t want to get up. Maybe if he did, he wouldn`t wake up, so they could talk longer.

`_I can't stand to see her so sad. `_

`Okay then. `

He hadn`t taken shower after the beating, neither changed his clothes, but female Weasley didn`t seem to mind. She took firm, but delicate grip under his shoulders and helped him to get up with surprising force for such fragile-looking girl.

`What do you need to pack Harry? `

`I have all my belongings in my trunk under blanket in closet. `

`That`s great, I`ll take the trunk and you make sure to grab Hedwig, okay? I wouldn`t like to scare her off. `

`Fine with me. `

After securing Hedwig`s cage Harry walked to window.

`I`ll go first, and then pull you in, okay? `

Taking a look at gap between his room and magical car green-eyed wizard swallowed hard. He wasn`t so sure, that he won`t fall while trying to jump into the car. Warm hand caught his own.

`You will be fine Harry, I`ll catch you no matter what, we have a deal, remember? `

Second time this night Potter felt complete trust and confidence in Ginny`s promise.

`Yeah, we have a deal, let`s go. `

With almost feline grace Ginny jumped into the car. Taking deep breath Harry followed her example. Surprisingly, it was as far as it seemed.

`Harry! When did you get here?!`

Not only Ron, but twins as well were shocked to discover, that the reason of their argument was already sitting in the car.

`Few seconds ago, with Gi...`

Turning his head to look at youngest Weasley, Harry was surprised to fang only his trunk, Hedwig`s cage and pile of blankets.

`_It seems it was a dream after all. Vernon probably hit me too hard in the head. But how did I got here? Never mind. `_

`Well then gentlemen-`

`-we have a pleasure to announce-`

`-that the two of you have splendid opportunity-`

`-to travel with Weasley shabby magical car line-`

`Enjoy your travel! `

Laughing at twins' response Harry focused on discussion about up-coming school-year and twins plans for new jokes. After some time injuries let him know about themselves.

`Guys, can I doze off, till we get to your house? `

`Sure, go ahead Harikins-`

`-we`ll wake you up, when we hit Burrow.`

After solid scolding from Mrs. Weasley boys were finally able to join Harry by breakfast. While they were eating black-haired boy was taking in every part of this unusual sight, which was Burrow. Potter was mesmerized by the place, filled with magic and family atmosphere.

At the end of eating young girl in grey tracksuit pants and navy blue top run down the stairs.

`Good morning Ginny. There are letters for you from your brothers. `

`That`s great, I haven`t heard from Bill in a wh...`

In a moment all blood run out from Ginny`s face and her lips were lightly parted. For everyone it seems as if she noticed Harry`s presence and kept staring at him for quite a while.

`Hey. `

Instead of answering teenager ran out of kitchen. This situation was weird and almost embarrassing for Harry, who only tried to be nice.

`See man, Ginny`s the odd one in family, better stick with us. `

Not hearing any negation from the rest of family raven-haired wizard decided that it probably is the best solution. For the rest of year neither he nor Weasley brothers spend much time with brown-eyed witch.

There were many things that made Harry regret that he had seen, heard or lived them. Sight of Ginny Weasley bloodied, in torn clothes walking from Marthyle`s bathroom surrounded by teachers with their wands drown out at her defiantly was one of them.

`Harry, what a pleasure that you could meet me, please have a seat. `

It was last day of Potter`s second school year, before Seamus, Dean, Ron and he could finish playing Exploding Snap Professor McGonagall asked him to follow her. That`s where he end up, in Headmaster`s chamber.

`Are you packed already? `

`Yes, sir. I am ready to leave. Is everything all right? `

`Of course, of course my boy. Would you like a lemon drop? `

Offered Albus Dumbledore, while taking one for himself.

`No sir, thank you. Sir, may I ask you a question? `

`I`d be pleased to help you anyway. `

`Do you have any information about Ginny Professor? I haven`t seen her after... After she came back from chamber of secrets. `

Harry was paying close attention to Dumbledore. That`s why he was able to catch a glimpse of surprise and displeasure in wizard`s glance before he pulled further on his glasses and passed Harry a cup of tea. Back were unreadable facial expression and small smirk on Chief of Warlock face.

`Ah, how thoughtful of you to ask about Miss Weasley. Her current whereabouts isn`t something I can share with you, but I am sure she contacted with her friends. Have you asked someone from her class? `

`No, I haven`t Professor. `

`_Not like I have to. ` _

Harry himself had no idea how everyone in Hogwarts had gotten to know that it was Ginny, who opened the chamber and since her last visit, when she was escorted by whole teacher stuff there were no attacks. Even he haven`t heard any voices in walls since last week. It was the main topic of every meal. People were wondering why Ginny let out Basilisk, were she was now and would she be expelled from school. He didn`t remember meeting one person, who wouldn`t say things like Ginny has gone mad, or was trying to get revenge on someone, he was pretty sure someone from Hufflepuff even got idea, that Ginny was trying to revive Voldemort. Potter hit the roof, after hearing these comments, but before he decided to punch anyone, he remembered that he wasn`t any better than they. Whole year he ignored Ginny, what right did he have to now defend her?

`Now Harry, there is one thing I need to tell you. You have to stay with your relatives throughout summer. `

`But Professor, can`t I spend my holidays in burrow? Ron`s parents said they didn`t mind. `

`I am afraid not my boy. But trust me your short stay with Durslays is for your own good. Now I wish you good journey. Goodbye Harry. `

Stuck speechless Harry stood up from chair and quickly returned to Gryffindor Tower.

_`I can`t believe it! Whole summer I am stuck in this hell! Damn it! `_

Vision of constant labor and abuse was terrifying for green-eyed teenager. Without noticing what he was doing raven-haired male smashed up half of furniture with accidental magic.

`Attention students! We are now departing to Hogsmeade`s train station. All Gryffindors are supposed to arrive in main hall in five minutes...`

_`Bloody hell, just kill me. `_

With this thought Harry walked to Hogwart`s largest room, in meanwhile trying to figure out how survive this summer.

Year 3

Two weeks after Harry blew up his aunt Weasley family and Hermione arrived in Leaky Cauldron. After talking with Mr. Weasley about Sirius Black Harry sit down with his friends. They were talking how they spend summer while drinking pumpkin juice. Apparently Grangers spend most of the time together side seeing France. Unfortunately for Ron most of their tour was through Muggle part of country that`s why he didn`t quite understand the girl`s excitement.

`And you Ron? What were you doing? `

`Bugger Harry, you won`t believe me! We spend two months in Morocco! Even Daily Prophet printed an article about it. `

To confirm his words red-haired male pulled out of pocket folded picture.

`This is fantastic Ron, did you enjoy yourself? `

`You bet Hermione! This place is great! And desserts are out of space, you should see how...`

Harry lost his focus on conversation, when Granger passed him picture. Everything was just like Ron has said, almost everything.

_`Why Ginny isn`t in the picture? `_

`...an so we owe him. Dumbledore made sure we had good summer out of Burrow. `

_`Yeah, he made sure everybody had good summer beside me. ` _

Raven-haired male couldn`t help but think.

`Hey Ron, who made the picture? Was it Ginny, because she isn`t there. `

`No man, Ginny didn`t come with us. Bill and Charlie my eldest brothers took her somewhere two weeks after end of school term, I`m not pretty sure where myself. So yeah, we had summer for ourselves, first Weasley trip. `

Harry was getting more and more annoyed, this conversation ticked him off. He would do anything to have his own family and Ron was happy, that he hadn`t been spending summer with Ginny.

`You know I think I will go to bed early. `

`That is good idea Harry, we should take a rest, so we will be prepared for tomorrow's lessons. `

`Hermione we will arrive in the evening there won`t be any lessons on the first day of school! `

`And how do you know Ronald?! We are taking extra-curriculum subjects, so...`

Potter didn`t plan on listening to his friends shouting at each other like usual. He trotted upstairs and locked the room.

`Sirius Black got out of Azkaban to kill me. Damn it, one quiet year in school. Do I ask for too much? `

Harry couldn`t pull himself together. In times like this he felt so suffocated. It seemed like his life was some kind of jump course and he didn`t have any power over it. With a sigh he changed into pyjamas and lay down in bed.


End file.
